


Yours as promised

by Sashaya



Series: Skyhold's Finest Men [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7811809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain on his wedding day, it should be ironic. It feels good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours as promised

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own any of the characters._
> 
>  
> 
> This story came to life because Adremen's mommy kept whining about the unfairness in the game that Dorian and her son cannot get married. So, it's kind of a fix-it fic for Dżoda. Enjoy!

It should be ironic, rain on his wedding day. Well, it’s still night but it’s the correct date. He should be mad at the Maker or any deity for the rain but the drops feel so good on his skin. 

Dorian tilts his head towards the sky, gray and breach-less, and smiles. Kohl is running down his face but he finally doesn’t care. 

Adremen watches him from the room, watches him like Dorian is the lost treasure and he is the only one to find him.

“Let’s elope” Adremen says.

He stands up and joins Dorian on the balcony, pressing himself close to his lover’s body. He is soaked in a matter of seconds. 

“All this work for nothing? Viv will be displeased” Dorian answers, turning in Adremen’s arms to place a soft kiss on Inquisitor’s lips.

“Vivienne is usually displeased with me” Adremen says. “I know she loves me but still. I am not her favorite _child_ ” 

Dorian smiles softly at his fiancé. The rain made a mess of his hair but Adremen looks still as handsome as ever. In times like this, it is difficult not to believe he was send by the Maker. The perfect Herald of Andraste. 

“You should go in, you will get sick”

Adremen’s arms tighten around Dorian’s middle and he puts his chin on Dorian’s shoulder. 

“I am too comfortable here, my love”

“You are a child, amatus”

“Yours” Adremen whispers warmly. 

“Certainly. I do not share” Dorian replies with a teasing smile. 

“Good, because I also do not share. You will be mine forever” 

Dorian smiles widely at that and steers his freezing lover towards the fireplace. 

He sits Adremen on the comfiest chair and pours them both some red wine to warm up. 

Dorian yelps when Adremen pulls him in his lap. Somehow, the wine doesn’t spill.

“I love you, my love” Adremen whispers against Dorian’s flushes skin. “Nothing will make me happier then spend my days with you”

“Oh, amatus” Dorian relaxes against his lover. “I already said yes, there is no need to soften me more”

“I cannot stop since it is the truth, love”

 

*

 

“…and my heart yearns for you when we are apart and it sings when I can see you again. Dorian of the House Pavus, as of today I am your husband. I thank the Maker for allowing me to meet you”

“Simple _yes_ would suffice, amatus” Dorian says warmly, his cheeks red. 

He pulls Adremen in and kisses him hard, pours all his love into this one kiss. 

They can hear the Charger’s whistle and laugh, Sera is cackling close-by. Cassandra cheers on their love. Varric says something about new chapter in the story. They don’t care. 

They pull away finally and look each other in the eyes.

Happiness suits them.


End file.
